


Meadows.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I left it open ended, Just two bros chilling in a meadow, M/M, i wrote this at 3am, its short, no beta read we die like the trio, no smut cuz i cant, some misunderstandings, why is the tag their real names, yea i guess its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: It was fine back then. Nothing went wrong. Not a thought about the real world, for it was just them.And maybe that was okay.-(Dont mind me, just lost a game and had to do this for a forfeit, and here we are. Guess it'll be good for practice- anyways sorry for your eyes i hope you like it anyways :) )
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Meadows.

Skeppy and Bad were on a road trip. Nothing special. But it was special to Skeppy. A memory he held close to his heart, and looked over when he was sad. 

_ They were off the road a little ways, in the middle of a flower meadow, sitting by a river watching the sunset, as it dipped below the clouds and started to fall behind the snowy mountains. _

“Skeppy, how could you?!” 

_ Bad looked over at Skeppy, who had tapped him on the shoulder. “What, you muffin?” he asked, giggling. Skeppy said nothing, and placed a flower crown atop Bad’s head, carefully crafted with red and blue flowers. It didn’t fit right, so Skeppy took it back. Bad gave him a sad look. _

_ “Skeppy give it back!” Bad whined, seeming rather displeased at the removal of the flower crown. _

“I wish we never met! Maybe it would all be fine!”

_ When Skeppy finished adjusting the flower crown, he placed it back on Bad’s head, and rested his head against his shoulder. It was peaceful. It was fine.  _

_ “He loves me… He loves me not.” Skeppy opened one of his eyes, to see Bad holding a flower in his hand, picking off the petals one by one. “He loves me not.” Bad finished, picking off the last petal, looking incredibly sad.  _

“This is all your fault! Why would you do this?!”

_ Skeppy gently turned to Bad, cupping his face in his hand, pressing a light kiss against his cheek.  _

_ “He loves me.” Skeppy said, and Bad turned a bright red. They stared off into the sunset together, smiling like idiots. _

“I- I didn’t know the backup would fail, I swear-”

“Maybe you should have thought about that!” Bad yelled, cutting Skeppy off.

“I really didn’t-”

“I’m gonna go for a walk. Maybe after we can work this out, but don’t expect me to come back.” Bad stepped out of the door, and began to cross the street, not even looking. Skeppy raced out to make sure he was okay. 

_ “Car! Car! Bad move!” _ Skeppy shoved Bad out of the way. A loud crash echoed across the street, when the car rammed into a streetlight. Bad froze. Bad ran. Bad screamed. 

_ “He loves me not.” _ Skeppy whispered, it was unknown to the younger boy that Bad was holding him tightly, sobbing out his name, and just how sorry he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> u've been hit by... u've been stuck by.... car.  
>  hehe hope you enjoyed it- this has been a draft for so long (December 8th lol) and i lost a forfeit and needed to post it im so sorry for ur eyes


End file.
